


Harry's Hot Teacher

by Rice-Ball247 (Koibito247)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Oneshot, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koibito247/pseuds/Rice-Ball247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is excited to learn that Harry gets with a hot teacher... just wait till he finds out who it is! slash, SSHP or RLHP, up to you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Hot Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Rice-Ball247: Based off another joke. See bottom of fanfic for it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. They are the work of J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Warning: implied slash - I'm going for SSHP! or you can pretend its RL/HP. Up to you xD

Sirius grinned and waved to his godson, Harry, who was ducking and weaving through throngs of Hogwarts students with his trunk levitating behind him. The two met midway and embraced fondly in the midst of the crowd.

"I missed you, Prongslet. How are you?"

Harry replied in kind, saying how he missed Sirius as well and that he was doing just fine. The older man slung his arm around his godson's shoulder as they made their way along the platform to where the Floo-Gates were.

"So, Harry, congratulations on graduating. Did you… y'know, do any 'celebrating'?" Sirius gave him that shit-eating grin that translated to 'did you shag any girls at Hogwarts?'

Harry responded with a noncommittal grunt, a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. Sirius frowned, "Hold on, you  _didn't_  do anything at all?! But it's tradition! Prank, or shag, take your pick!"

A skeptical eyebrow rose, reminiscent of all cynical teenagers around the world, before a grin broke out on Harry's face. "I didn't say I didn't."

Sirius leered at his godson, jostling him against his side while they walked. "So, who'd you bag?"

"A teacher."

" _Fuck,_  a  _teacher?!_ "

"A  _hot_  teacher," Harry said calmly, quirking a smile at Sirius when the older man could do nothing but gape in response. After successfully diverting Sirius' (rather short) attention span for a few minutes, the man pounced back onto the hot topic like it was headline news.

"You scored with a hot teacher! I should buy you that new broom you've been ogling."

Harry grimaced at the thought of a broomstick, making Sirius frown in turn. "About that… you can hold it off for a bit. My arse still hurts from this morning."

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Joke:
> 
> A high school boy came home from school and told his father he was having sex with one of his teachers, and he thought the teacher was really hot, so that's why he did it. The father said, "Son you scored with a hot teacher. I should buy you that new bike you've been wanting."
> 
> The son replys, "Can we wait, my butt still hurts."


End file.
